


【DMHP】速效青春期（四·结局）

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: summary：在一次傲罗任务中，哈利·波特误食了减龄药剂，变回了八岁的小孩，并意外被马尔福“捡”到了……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry 德哈
Kudos: 35





	【DMHP】速效青春期（四·结局）

他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我  
——————————————

chapter4

格里莫广场12号。

哈利·波特在这里待了两天了，尽管他已经完完全全恢复到二十三岁，包括所有的记忆也原封不动地回到他的脑海里，他还是没有回到魔法法律执行司傲罗办公室。  
他从《预言家日报》了解到，罗恩他们已经将那伙非法魔药走私案件的涉案巫师抓到了，目前已经在审判阶段，而猫头鹰带来的其他魔法部相关文书里，也并没有提到目前有什么比较紧急的案件。  
克利切端着食盘出现在哈利面前，他身上穿着一条洁白、干净的毛巾，胸前挂着雷古勒斯·布莱克的挂坠盒——被他擦得闪闪发亮。他向哈利轻轻鞠了一躬：“主人，该用晚餐了。”

战后，格里莫广场12号被哈利简单修葺过，购置了一些新的家具，清洗了许多陈年的物件——让它至少变得能够住人，没有那么多狐媚子和一窝一窝的蒲绒绒了。  
但哈利还是比较少住在这里的。更多的时间里，他住在离魔法部不远的一处小套间里。毕竟，一个人住在一座整整有五层楼高的大屋子里，总是容易让人产生空荡荡的落寞感。  
但此时哈利并不太想让人们找到他，他需要静一静，或许找机会跟好友谈谈——但他此刻还没想好怎么开口比较合适。而格里莫广场12号无疑是他一个人待着的好选择。

“主人？”克利切又唤了他一声，把他从混乱的思绪扯回现实：“克利切为您准备了晚餐，要现在吃吗？”  
“哈？”哈利回过神来，看了看克利切手中的托盘道：“到餐桌上吃吧。”  
克利切弯了弯腰，趿拉着步子将食物摆上了餐桌。哈利吩咐克利切跟他一块儿吃，家养小精灵在角落给自己选了一个位置，默默地吃了起来。  
哈利吃了两口炖菜，又开始发呆。他盯着克利切照常为他准备的糖浆水果馅饼，脑子里又浮现了某个金发的影子。

这简直太令人混乱了。  
德拉科·马尔福吻了他。  
不仅吻了他，还做/了一些更加亲密的事情。  
不仅做/了一些比吻更加亲密的事情，而且还跟他告白了。

哈利心烦意乱地把勺子扔在桌上，把年老的家养小精灵吓了一跳，克利切转了转他牛蛙一样突出的大眼睛，什么也没说。

“叩叩叩——”门口传来一阵急切的敲门声，哈利叹了一口气，让克利切继续吃饭，自己起身去开门。  
是赫敏。  
外头正在刮着大风，把赫敏的褐色卷发吹得更加凌乱了，她两手放在嘴边哈了一口气，哆嗦地跺了跺脚道：“我不确定壁炉有没有打开，所以只能尝试幻影显形到这里，哈利，快让我进去。”  
哈利欠身让褐发女巫进来，她刚进门厅，布莱克夫人的画像又开始尖叫起来。  
“不好意思！”哈利快步走过去拉牢了帘子，赫敏不在意地耸了耸肩，走到壁炉前取暖。  
克利切为她取来一瓶黄油啤酒，赫敏笑着向他表达了感谢。克利切嘴角抽动了一下，很努力地挤出一个笑容，微微欠了欠身离开了。

“哈利……”褐发女巫没有回头，她一边梳理着被风吹乱的头发，使劲想让它们变得柔顺一点，一边斟酌着语气。

哈利紧张地咽了一口口水，知道他逃避多日的谈话要开始了，他的胃轻微痉挛了一下，等着赫敏再开口。  
赫敏转过身，看着他说：“马尔福找到魔法部来了。”  
“？？！”哈利吃惊地睁大了眼睛，找不到词接她的话。  
赫敏笑着叹了口气，继续说道：“前两天我跟罗恩一起来这边找过你，但是你不在。我们也猜到你可能是中招了，误喝了那种魔药，你不知道，罗恩告诉我，有几个中年巫师跟他们购买了那种药剂之后，维持了一周的青春年少，然后就迅速老化，可怕极了，现在都在圣芒戈等着治疗。我们都很担心你，谢天谢地，你没事。”  
“咳咳，我确实是……在酒吧盯梢的时候，无意中喝了一杯。”  
“然后马尔福救了你，”赫敏抿了一口黄油啤酒：“噢，别那样看着我，他今天过来找人的时候自己说的， 这就是我为什么没让罗恩跟我一块过来的原因，他准受不了讨论马尔福。”  
哈利揉了揉眉心，说：“对不起让你们担心了这么久，但我实在是……你知道吧，太混乱了。”  
“哈利……”赫敏笑了笑：“我以为你需要一个倾诉对象？”

不得不说，赫敏真不愧是最聪明的女巫——至少哈利和罗恩都是这么认为的，总是能准确地猜中他们此时最需要的是什么。哈利想过直接去找他们两，但又没想好如何应对罗恩的反应，只好自己躲起来思考这些问题。  
拜托！不管怎么说，那可是个马尔福！更别提他们学生时代有过多少愚蠢的斗争。

赫敏看了看壁炉，又小心地看看哈利道：“其实，几年前金妮决定放弃你的时候就跟我说过，你还是总想着他。”  
哈利苦涩地“嗯”了一声，抓了抓自己的头发。  
“所以，是这两天的朝夕相处使你感到苦恼了吗？哈利，其实你知道，我以前是很反感他，但是战争似乎真的改变了他很多，如果你真的还是放不下，我觉得你不用逼着自己远离他。”  
“他跟我告白了。”哈利捂着脸，小声地说。  
“什么！？”赫敏登时提高了音量，眼睛睁得大大的，惊讶得连脸上的雀斑都仿佛要跳跃起来。  
哈利的耳朵红了起来，他不安地看着地毯：“你觉得呢？我的意思是，他会不会是在耍我，拿我寻开心什么的？”  
“依他今天找到魔法部时那种着急的样子来看，我不觉得会是演的。”赫敏不好意思地笑了笑：“那这么说我还赢了。”  
“什么赢了？”哈利不解道。  
赫敏机灵的眼睛转了转，道：“你先答应我不能生气。”哈利点了点头，她才继续说道：“其实学生时期我和帕金森打过赌，赌你们两谁会先告白，好吧，事实证明你没有让我失望。”  
“Mione！”  
赫敏清了清嗓子：“好吧，我道歉。但是你真的不知道，每次我们大家看着你们两吵，那感觉有多怪——就好像你们眼睛里只看得见彼此似的。”  
哈利结结巴巴地反驳：“那……那是因为他总是冲着我说一些难听的话。”  
“那你有没有想过他为什么总是冲着你呢？换句话说，简直是千方百计地要吸引你的注意，”赫敏摊了摊手道：“为什么不试一试呢哈利？既然他都已经先踏出这一步了。要我说，这确实是挺不容易的一步了，毕竟你们两斗了那么多年，如果没有一个人先给对方台阶下，说不定你就要遗憾一辈子了。”  
哈利心里想着如果让赫敏知道自己抱着马尔福的大腿说自己最喜欢他会不会让她觉得更不容易，一边心虚地闭紧了嘴。  
“好啦！我再不回去罗恩该担心我了，你再仔细想想吧。别担心，不管结局怎样，我们总归是支持你的。”赫敏说着掏出一把飞路粉扔到壁炉里，火焰“蹭”地变成了绿色，她走进去，跟哈利挥了挥手：“祝你好运，哈利！”然后消失在炉火中。

“试试……吗？”哈利从睡袍的口袋里掏出那把钥匙——这两天他一直都放在自己的口袋里，出神地盯了一会儿。

他去魔法部找过我。  
他说他取消婚约是为了我——梅林！亏我一直在想着什么时候又得重新经受一次打击。  
他说他心里一直放不下我。

哈利握紧了那把黄铜色的钥匙，渐渐下定了决心。

午夜。  
哈利拿着他的冬青木魔杖走上了街道，在一个隐蔽的巷子口拦下了骑士公共汽车——毕竟他可不想在深夜的伦敦居民区来一声幻影显形的爆破声。  
又或许只是哈利太紧张了才会那么担心幻影显形的爆破声，他下了车，看到那辆怪车飞快地开走了，走到门厅前，深呼了一口气。  
咔嚓——钥匙转动了一下，门打开了。

哈利像那天一样轻手轻脚地关上了门，又走进了卧室。  
德拉科的床头依然放着那本给他念过的巫师儿童读物，他斜躺在床上，看上去像是睡着了。  
哈利伸出手在他眼前比划了两下，想确定他是不是又在装睡。然而手刚想缩回来，一只强而有力的手就伸了出来，攥紧了他的手腕。  
哈利吓了一跳，瞬间失去了平衡，倒在了马尔福的床上。  
“你又装睡！”哈利揉着他的手腕，指责道。  
德拉科笑着看他，吹了声口哨：“深夜爬上我的床，波特。你勇气可嘉。”  
“你别忘了，我可是个格兰芬多。”哈利不服输地瞪了他一眼。  
这一眼把德拉科瞪得浑身燥热，他盯着哈利的领口——前两日自己在那里留下的痕迹刚刚淡下来。  
哈利被这目光盯得有点不安，他慌乱地捂住了马尔福的眼睛，却又被他牵住手腕，顺势压到身下。  
“那么——这位勇敢的格兰芬多，波特先生，你是来给我答复的吗？”  
“我……”

哈利觉得耳朵里充满了自己的心跳声，他鼓起勇气揽住了马尔福的脖颈，抬起头主动送上了一吻。  
德拉科看着他，似乎是呆住了，半天没有说话。  
“吓傻了？”哈利狐疑地盯着眼前像是突然中了石化咒的人：“我以为我的答案很明显了。”  
身上人露出一个大大的微笑，回过神来吻住了他。

德拉科的吻显得很急迫。他迫不及待地尝遍了哈利唇齿间的味道，难耐地给了他一个缠绵的深吻。分开的时候，哈利的衬衫已经被解开得差不多了，德拉科喘着气，像是在努力克制着什么，抚摸了一下哈利凌乱的黑发：“如果你还没想好的话，现在走还来得及。”  
哈利咬了一下下唇，绿眼睛透过镜片看着他，糅合了天真和欲望两种气质——该死的令人口干舌燥。德拉科不知道他究竟是怎样办到的，只知道自己的呼吸变得越发急促起来。

哈利的手主动伸向了德拉科，他翻身骑在了德拉科腰间，动情地跟他接吻。德拉科扣住了哈利的后脑，使两人贴合得更加紧密，哈利学着德拉科之前的动作，试探性地勾住了他的舌吸吮了一下，立刻感到了鲜明的效果，身下那根硬梆梆的东西很明显地戳着他的屁股，使他很不舒服地扭动了两下——然而这一扭只起到了反效果，德拉科低低地骂了一声“Fuck！”，更加难耐地往上顶了两下。  
哈利的脸更红了，他伸手探入德拉科睡袍的边缘，感觉到他的内裤已经被顶端的液体濡湿，晕开了一圈水迹。“伸进去，它等不及你了。”德拉科在哈利耳边吹着气，抓着他的手鼓励道。  
随着最后一层布料被除去，哈利抓住了那根滚烫的东西，他像是被烫到一样想缩回手，却被德拉科按住了，感受着那肉柱像有生命般地在他手里跳动着。哈利抚摸了两下，往身下看了看，像是下定了什么决心一般，退开了一点，俯下身去。  
意识到哈利想做什么的时候德拉科急忙拉住他：“哈利，你不用……”  
哈利没有回答，只是舔了舔唇看了他一眼，笑着按住了他，然后继续往下吻去。  
当哈利柔软的唇舌触碰到那玩意的时候——德拉科只觉得自己要被逼疯了，说老实话，救世主的技巧并不怎么好，但是他十分认真地吞吐着口中的柱体，脸颊一边被他的形状顶出一个暧昧的弧度。他的舌尖偶尔轻扫过阴茎上搏动着的青筋，德拉科低低地喘息了一声，这简直比他做过的最色/情的梦还要令人血脉喷张。  
他盯着救世主的姿势，忍不住用手按揉起他挺翘的臀部，沿着哈利的裤腰探进去，手指不安分地在穴/口打起圈来，偶尔探进一个指节，引得哈利不得不吐出口中的东西，在他身下发出两声喘息。  
德拉科跪起身来，按耐不住地把肉/茎重新塞回救世主的嘴巴里，有些粗暴地动起了腰，哈利被这一通攻势逼得眼眶都红了，哀求地往上看了他一眼，这一眼直接勾得德拉科射/了出来。  
哈利被这突如其来的腥味呛到了，起身咳嗽了两声。  
“没事吧？”德拉科意识到自己做了什么，愧疚地拍了拍哈利的背，抽了张纸巾到他嘴边：“快吐出来。”  
哈利摇摇头，抬起脸来看他，嘴角还挂着一丝白/浊，绿眼睛充满了无辜：“不小心吞进去了。”  
德拉科明显僵住了一下，被哈利这句话刺激到又起了反应，他小声咒骂了一句该死，便捧住哈利的脸，珍惜地吻了上去，跟他交换了一个味道有些奇怪的亲吻。  
德拉科把哈利推到床头，用一个枕头垫住了他的腰部，然后便褪去了他的裤子。哈利的白衬衫还挂在身上，劲瘦的腰部在墨绿色的枕头上显得分外白皙。德拉科看着他，一手安抚着小哈利，另一手试探性地往臀部中间那个凹点探去，按揉着那个点，直到它吞下了自己的一根手指。哈利在这样的动作下发出了低低的唔咽声，吸引着身上人更加过分的侵犯。  
德拉科召来山楂木魔杖，念了一个润滑咒。那紧密的穴/口变得更加柔软起来，手指渐渐加到三根，德拉科按耐着自己，等着哈利适应，他摸索着柔软的内壁，寻找着能让哈利舒服的那点。突然，哈利的腰弹了一下，像一尾溺水的鱼一般紧紧地抓住他的手臂，德拉科满意地笑了一下，把手指抽出来，换上某种更加火热的东西。  
哈利害怕地瑟缩了一下，却引得那里恰好收缩着吮咬了一下德拉科的顶端，德拉科喘了一口气，暗示性地轻拍了一下他的屁股，便扣住他的腰，彻底进入了他。  
一瞬间哈利只感觉到疼，他圈紧了身上的人，像是要他体会到自己的难受。德拉科观察着哈利的表情，安抚地轻吻了他的额头，等待着他适应自己的大小，他试探性地轻轻动了动，感受到柔软的内壁包裹着自己，美妙到无法形容。他试着往刚刚发现的点顶去，看到哈利的表情渐渐放松下来，便拉起他的大腿动作起来。哈利随着他的节奏发出两声呻/吟，手指把身下的床单都抓到皱了起来。  
“哈利，你真棒。”德拉科喘息着夸赞道，更加放肆地顶弄起来。哈利只觉得自己快要受不住了，却被他搂抱着换了个动作，整个人坐到他怀里被进入了。  
“哈利，你看。”德拉科指着卧室的更衣镜，引导哈利看向镜面。哈利看了一眼就挣扎着捂住了自己的脸，身下被按住继续动作着，他从指缝看到德拉科正在操/弄着自己，快感像烟花一样在他脑中炸开，哈利惊喘了一声，直接被干得射了出来。绞紧的内壁一阵收缩，德拉科扣住了他的下巴是他侧过头，一边吻着他一边释放在他身体里。

良久，两人才从喘息中平复下来，德拉科把哈利抱到浴室，两人一起洗了个澡。出来之后，德拉科对着床单念了一声“旋风扫净”，便拉着哈利一起躺了回去。

“感觉怎样？”德拉科不要脸地问道。  
“总觉得你像是谋划已久了。”哈利转了转眼睛。  
“谋划已久倒不至于，不过，我得承认，我幻想过这么对你无数次了。”  
哈利撑起身体，好奇地问：“从什么时候开始？”  
“难说，我每次看见你跟别人走在一起，却看都不看我一眼，我就……”德拉科自嘲地笑了一声，又说：“后来，你出现在我青春期的第一个梦里，我就知道，完了，我没救了。”  
哈利歪了歪头，等着他继续讲下去：“再后来，你知道，战争……离开霍格沃茨后，我更不知道以什么办法接近你。直到……我得说我有点感谢那帮非法魔药走私犯，他们让我……怎么说，重新经历了一次你的人生，让我有机会对你说出爱。”  
哈利缩到他怀里，感觉到他的手抚摸着自己乱翘的黑发，又听到他说：“我以前不知道，那些麻瓜居然那么对你，梅林！我一直以为你应该被宠爱着长大……”  
哈利耸耸肩道：“无所谓了，我已经不放在心上了。”  
德拉科面色凝重地想了想，郑重地说：“我会补给你的，相信我，温暖的家，枕边故事，毛绒娃娃，你缺失过的，我统统都会补给你。”  
“嘿！”哈利不好意思地推开他：“别搞得我像个小孩子一样！”  
德拉科笑着吻了吻他的头发：“没关系的，八岁的傻宝宝波特可以是我的宝宝，二十三岁的傻宝宝波特也可以是我的宝宝。”

———————————end——


End file.
